1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing method for image recognition, and more particularly, to an image capturing method for image recognition capable of activating image capturing devices according to shooting angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As related technology keeps improving, various kinds of human-machine interfaces are developed for assisting users to input commands into electronic devices. For example, the user can utilize a touch control technique to input a touch command on a touch screen for controlling a smartphone, or the user can utilize an image recognition technique to move his body or a pointing device in front of an image capturing device for inputting the command. The current image recognition technique already can utilize a plurality of image capturing devices for performing image recognition on a target object. The image recognition technique is capable of performing image recognition on a target object (such as the user's hand) in motion images captured by two (or more than two) image capturing devices, in order to identify the command inputted by the target object. Since the image recognition technique can obtain position information of the target object in the three-dimensional space, the image recognition technique is more accurate than traditional image recognition technique, which only uses two-dimensional information.
In the image recognition technique of the prior art, data stream captured by a plurality of image capturing devices must be simultaneously transmitted to an image processor of an image recognition device in real time for performing image recognition. However, when the resolution of the image is large, data volume of the images transmitted to the image processor is also large, accordingly, the image processor requires large memory and needs to process more tasks. Therefore, the image recognition technique of the prior art requires larger bandwidth for data transmission, and power consumption of the image capturing system is increased correspondingly.